Love
by Aud8659
Summary: What if Garrett didn't kill his brother? This is my take on what could of happened.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love

Author: adain or abrown20

Summary: What if Garrett didn't kill his brother? This is my take on what could of happened.

Rating: PG-13 to NC-17 (later chapters)

Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles belongs to Tess Gerritsen and TNT not me. Any orginal characters are mine. I also do not plan on getting any money from this story.

Jane jerked awake to her phone ringing. Snatching it up and wincing when she opened her eyes. "Rizzoli." She says into the phone realizing how bad of an idea it was to drink that many beers last night.

"Hey we got a murder down at the harbor." Frost says.

"Alright I'll be there in twenty." She says shuffling to the kitchen. She hangs up the phone as she downs a bottle of Pedisure (best hangover remedy ever!) and two aspirin. As she walks back into room she calls Maura.

"Hello." A male voice says into the phone.

"Is Maura Isles there?" Jane says feeling peeved that some guy was answering her phone. Jane knew that she had feelings for Mura. Those feeling however were one sided and Jane isn't getting into that right now.

"Yea detective Rizzoli, here she is." The male voice says. Now Jane is more peeved. Who the hell is this and why does he know her name.

"Jane hey I'm on my way out the door." Maura says when she gets on the phone.

"Alright Maura, I'll see you there. So who's your bed buddy?" Jane asks as she walks out the door.

"Jane let's talk about this later. Bye." Maura says as she hangs up the phone with no other word from Jane.

Well that was weird. So either Maura is worried about Jane's reaction or her person isn't important.

At the scene all Jane noticed was Maura. She knew what was going on around her, but she also knew that Maura was avoiding her gaze. As she signed off on some more evidence she didn't see Maura leave. However, when she looked up her face fell.

"She took the body back to the morgue." Frost says.

"What?" Jane says acting like she doesn't know what he was talking about.

"Oh, right nothing. I'll see you back at HQ." Frost says as he turns to walk to his car.

"Right, I'm going down to the morgue first." Jane says distractingly as she ducks the tape.

"Right." Frost says with a chuckle.

"Maura do you know anything?" Jane asks as she walks into the morgue. She knows that Maura is avoiding her eyes and is a little hurt.

"No, Jane I don't know anything." Maura says as she continues making notes.

"Ok, so you want to tell me who was at your house." Jane asks nonchalantly. "It must be serious if he answered you phone."

Maura sighs "It was Garrett."

"Garrett as in Fairfield?" Jane says wide eyed. In her mind she is envisioning Garrett and Maura wrapped up in covers. Now all she wants to do is rip his fucking head off. That selfish fucking prick.

"Yes Garret Fairfield. Look I don't want to talk about it. I also have to finish this I have a date tonight." Maura says. She knows that she isn't rushing the autopsy she just didn't want to listen to Jane about Garrett.

"Ok fine call me when you have something." Jane says stomping out of the morgue. Jane felt hurt by Maura's brush off but hopes you couldn't tell.

Maura knew she hurt Jane but she didn't want to deal with it so she got back to work.

Jane and Frost had been running leads all day. She felt like that they had run up and down Boston all day. If they caught one lead up-town they would catch another one down-town. Finally they were back at HQ.

"That was ridiculous." Frost says as he slumps into his chair.

"I know how many leads are we going to get all over this city?" Jane asks as she leans back. Right about the time that Jane lets out a sigh the twilight music goes through the prescient. "Oh come on." Jane says with a groan. "What is it Ma?" Jane asks as she answers the phone.

"Jane are you coming to dinner tonight?" Angela asks.

"Sure Ma I'll be there tonight at seven." Jane answers realizing that seven is in like an hour.

"Is Maura coming?" Angela asks not knowing what's going on.

"No Ma she has a date tonight." Jane says with a look on her face.

"Did you ask her?" Angela asks getting things ready to fix dinner.

"No Ma I didn't ask her but she told me she had a date tonight. But if it will make you feel better I will ask her." Jane says praying that no one can notice the anger in her voice.

"Ok Janie bye." Angela says as she hangs up the phone.

Jane hangs up her phone and groans as she gets up to head to the morgue. When she gets up Maura is standing there. "Since you already know what I'm going to say why you even want to ask me. Here is the autopsy reports." Maura says as she hands Jane the report and walks out.

"Maura that's not what I meant." Jane says as she throws the report on her desk and turns to chase after Maura. "Shit." Jane says as she barely misses the elevator. Jane hightails it down the stairs and makes it in time for Maura to get out of the elevator. "Maura…" Jane says trying to get her breathing under control.

"Jane its ok, you know I have a date. You don't have to pretend like you want me there." Maura says trying to hide the hurt and tears.

"NO, Maura I just knew that you had a date so that there was no need to ask you. I didn't mean that you weren't worth the effort to ask or that I don't want you there." Jane says trying to convey how sorry she is that it seemed that way.

"Ok Jane I believe you." Maura says sniffling.

"I know I'm sorry." Jane says grabbing Maura up in a hug. At that moment Jane leans into smell Maura's hair. She wishes she could stay like this forever.

"Umh Uh." Someone clears their throat.

As they break apart Jane instantly goes rigid. "Garrett, what are you doing here?" Maura asks.

As Jane looks at Garrett she knows he saw what she did. "I came to pick you up." He says as he kisses Maura looking at Jane the whole time. "Are you ready to go?" He asks with a smug smile.

"Yea let's go. Jane tell your family that I'll be at dinner next time." Maura says as they walk out.

"Alright by and have fun guys." Jane says as she walks back to her desk to get ready to leave for family dinner. As she walks she can't shake the feeling that Garrett is hiding something. She also doesn't know what he is going to do about what he witnessed.

"So Janie where is Maura?" Angela asks as she helps Jane set the table.

"She is on a date." Jane says hoping her mom will drop it.

"Oh really is he a nice guy?" Angela asks as she gets Frank and Frankie to come to dinner. Angela has a feeling that Jane has feelings for Maura. That is why when her daughter told her that Maura had a date she asked if Jane had asked her. She didn't mean about dinner she meant on a date.

"Yes it is with Garrett Fairfield." Jane says as she sits down.

"Wait Maura is dating Garrett?" Frankie asks "And you're ok with it?" he asks knowing that his older sister almost had to arrest him for his brothers murder. He also knows that Maura and Jane both harbor feelings for the other they are just too dense to do anything about it.

"Of course I am. He makes her happy. Why wouldn't I be ok?" Jane asks hoping Frankie didn't' use his cop skills on her.

"No reason." Frankie says and glances at their mom and dad. That was the end of the conversation for Jane. She spent the rest of dinner thinking about Maura.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later…

Jane is out with her mother when she happens to look into a restaurant window. Setting at one of the tables is Garrett. At first she didn't think anything of it. However, when she looks at who he is sitting with she gets pissed. Sitting across from Garrett is a woman and it isn't Maura. Right when she realizes that she could be over reacting they got up and have a passionate kiss. Before Jane can do anything her mother returns.

"Janie are you okay?" Angela asks when she notices her daughter's rigid stance.

"Yea Ma I'm good just tired can we go?" Jane answers as she Garrett walk down the street with some brunette bimbo. He opens the door of hi Spyker for the woman. When she slides in he looks up and catches Jane's eyes. Then the arrogant bastard smiles, winks, and waves as he gets in his car.

That night Jane sits with a beer wondering what she is supposed to do. After thinking she knows what Garrett meant by the wink. Basically, it says "you tell, I tell." Jane doesn't want Maura to find out by that bastard. She also plans to tell Maura just when she is ready. Right at this moment she isn't ready. Still though, Maura is her best friend. Then again she still doesn't know if the meeting was platonic or romantic. Just then her phone rang out.

"Rizzoli." She says into the speaker.

"Hey Jane are you going to come to dinner at Ma's tomorrow?" Frankie asks.

"Yea I'll be there." Jane answers while taking another swig of her beer.

"Are you going to ask Maura to come?" he asks again.

"I don't know. I'll probably tell her and let her decide." Jane says hoping Frankie will hang up.

"Are you ok Jane?" Frankie asks with worry in his voice.

"Yea Frankie I'm fine. Just thinking you know what that does to me." Jane says with a smirk hoping he understands.

"Yea it gives you a headache." He says with a smirk. "Alright Jane I'll see you tomorrow love you."

"Love you to." Jane says as she hangs up the phone. Jane decides as she walks to her bedroom that she'll talk to Garrett before Maura. As she lays down to sleep she never guesses what would happen when she did.

As Jane walks into the prescient she hands a cup of coffee to Korsak. As she turns he says "Jane someone is here to talk to you."

"Who?" Jane asks.

"Me." Garrett says from the door way.

"Garrett lets step out into the lobby." Jane says as she sets her coffee on her desk.

As they walk out in to the lobby Jane has no idea what he wants. "Is Maura ok?" Jane asks.

"She's fine I came to make sure that we are on the same page." Garrett says with a smug smirk.

"What page would that be?" Jane asks not liking where this is going.

"Well that little gathering you saw should stay just between us." Garrett says with a pleased look on his face.

"Why should it matter?" Jane asks dumbly.

"You want me to say it don't you?" Garrett asks and Jane just smiles. "Ok, please don't tell Maura that I had an affair." He says backing her into the wall.

"Oh, really now so what are you going to do about it?" Jane asks as she looks at the other officers making sure they know not to step in.

"You don't want to go down this road. You don't want to find out who she'll pick." He says as he jabs a finger into her sternum.

Instead of scaring her all it does is fuel the fire. "Oh so what are you gonna do intimidate me into being quiet like your family tried to do. Garrett where is your brother Sumner again?" Jane asks. Jane knows she should of saw it coming but she doesn't. By the time Jane realizes he's already thrown a punch it connects with her nose. Now she is pissed. Jane throws a punch catching him in the right eye. Then upper cutes him breaking his nose to. After that he gets enough footing to cold-clock her in the rib cracking a few. Then she knees him in the stomach putting him on the ground.

As Jane stands over him she says to the other officers. "I'm not pressing charges but send him to the hospital." As she turns she sees Maura in the corner. "How much did you hear?" she asks.

"I came in when he admitted to the affair." Maura says with tears in her eyes.

"Maura, wait let me say one thing." Garrett says.

"Let him say what he needs to." Maura says.

"Please Maura forgive me that was before…Before I knew about the baby." Garrett says with a look of regret.


	3. Chapter 3

NEWS

Jane felt all the air rush out of her lungs. Maura pregnant, no it can't be. As they led Garrett out of the police station Jane looked at Maura. "Jane follow me, I'll pop your nose back into place."

As they walked down to the morgue Jane could tell Maura was thinking. "Maura why didn't you tell me?" Jane asks with hurt in her voice.

"I just found out yesterday." Maura sighs as Jane hops up on a table. "Were you going to tell me?"

"I wanted to make sure that what I saw was what it was." Jane says as she braces herself. The sickening pop echoes through the empty morgue. "Ah, that never gets better." Jane says.

"Lift your shirt so I can look at you ribs." Maura says as the tears start to blur her vision.

"Maura do you want to come over tonight?" Jane asks as she lifts her shirt with a wince.

"No, I need to think." Maura says as she softly feels around Jane's ribs trying not to hurt her.

"Please tell me you're not going to take him back." Jane says with tears in her eyes.

"Jane you have two broken ribs. You should take some time off." Maura says ignoring the question.

"Maura." Jane says as she grabs her arm. "Please don't' take him back." Jane tries to plead with her eyes.

"Jane he is the father of my unborn child." Maura says. "I need to think." Maura says as she rushes out of the morgue.

"Janie are you sure you don't want to go home?" Angela asks as she brings a beer to her daughter. At that moment she was sitting on the couch with her brother and dad.

"Yea Ma, I'm sure. What I want is to sit here with my family and beer and watch the game." Jane says hoping her mother would leave her alone. All she wants to do is not think about Maura, the baby, and Garrett.

"You know that nose looks pretty bad. Was it broken?" Angela asks not taking the hint at all.

"Yea it was broken, but Maura fixed it for me." Jane answers the unasked question.

"Oh, that's good. So how is Maura doing with the news?" Angela asks trying to get her daughter to open up to her a little. Angela sits there patiently completely ignoring the looks her husband and son are sending her.

"Ma please I really don't want to talk about it." Jane says taking a gulp of her beer.

"Ok Janie I just wanted to know how she was holding up." Angela says.

"Alright Ma I get it. She is not talking to me. She is trying to process everything. I think she is going to give him another chance. They both deserve to be happy and to try to have a family." Jane says her voice quivering.

"Oh Janie you have to let her do what she needs to baby." Angela says as she pulls her baby in a hug.

"I know Ma but that doesn't mean it hurts any less." Jane says with finality to the conversation.

The next day Jane could feel the tension in the squad room. She had no idea what was going on but she soon figured it out. "Hey Frost what's up?" Jane asks siting down.

"Well I'm guessing you haven't seen the paper." Frost says sliding the paper on to her desk.

"No, what did the mayor make another tasteless announcement." Jane says with a smile as she looks down. That smile immediately fades as she realizes what she is looking at. At that very moment she can't help the tears building in her eyes. As she gets up to go to the morgue she can't help but feel betrayed. Right there on the front page was Maura and Garrett announcing their new baby and impending engagement.

"Were you going to tell me?" Jane asks charging into the morgue.

"Hello Jane how are you today?" Maura asks praying Jane would let it go.

"Hi Maura now please answer my question." Jane says throwing the paper on the slab between them.

"I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how." Maura says. "What do you want me to do? I have to give him a chance. We are having a baby. He says she is sorry about the affair and hitting you."

"Really Maura I understand I just wished you would of told me. I mean I had to find out by walking into the squad room and reading the paper." Jane says showing the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jane." Maura says as she rounds the table to hug Jane. "I really just didn't know how to tell you."

"It's ok; just promise me that you'll tell me next time." Jane says as she squeezes Maura.

"I promise Jane. I just want to try and make this work. I want my child to have what I didn't." Maura says as tears run down her face burying her head into Jane's shoulder.

"I know Maura and your child will be fine." Jane says knowing that if Garrets's not around then she will be.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this took a while for me to post been a little busy with my son.

A few weeks later…

Jane walks into the morgue not even paying attention. "Hey Maura I have some questions about the Carson case." As she looks up, from the file in her hands, she notices Maura wiping her eyes. "Maura what's wrong?" Jane asks putting the file down and kneeling in front of Maura's desk chair.

"Nothing Jane, what do you need to know about the Carson case?" Maura asks hoping Jane will get the point.

"Come on Maura. Aren't we tired of not telling me things?" Jane asks.

"Sorry it really is nothing Garrett and I had a fight." Maura says being a little evasive.

"Ok so are you guys ok?" Jane asks not believing that Maura was telling her everything.

"We are fine don't worry about it Jane." Maura says as she gets up to walk to a table. Jane reaches up and grabs her arm as she stands. Once Jane's hand wraps around Maura's arm she gasps in pain and tears come to her eyes.

"Maura are you ok?" Jane asks as she immediately lets go. "What is wrong with your arm?" Jane asks as she turns Maura around gently.

"I'm fine it's nothing don't worry about it." Maura says hoping Jane would drop it.

"Maura please raise your sleeves?" Jane asks hoping that it really is nothing.

Maura couldn't look Jane in the eyes as she raises her sleeve. The second Jane saw the hand shaped bruise she got pissed. "Are there any more bruises?" Jane asks. Maura just bows her head as she lifts her shirt and turns. Jane just looks at the bruises that marred Maura's skin. All she can think is how someone could hurt someone this perfect. "Maura are you ok? Is the baby ok?" Jane asks as she pulls Maura into a hug.

"The baby is fine. I'm not fine. Jane I'm too scared he'll come after me. He said he was sorry but I know that it will happen again." Maura says as she sobs into Jane's shirt.

"Ok you are staying at my place. We are also going to file a report right now. Come on." Jane says as she guides Maura upstairs. In her head she knows if she catches Garrett there will be another fist fight and she knows who will win.

As Maura fills out the report and they take photos of the bruising Jane pulls Frost and Korsak over to her desk. "Okay so one of you needs to help them find Garrett."

"Jane I don't think that will be hard." Frost says as he points to the door to the squad room.

Right when Jane turns around she hears Maura gasp "Garrett."

Jane could see the fear roll off Maura in waves. About the time he took a step toward her Jane steps between them and pushes Maura behind her. Anger flares through Garrett's eyes.

"Maura." He says in warring.

"Oh no you don't get to talk to her." Jane says through gritted teeth. At the same time she makes sure Maura is safely behind Frost before she moves forward.

"This is between uns. Not you, don't you understand she needs more than some dyke cop." Garrett says with a sneer.

"That may be true however there is an arrest warrant out for you. Not to mention she doesn't need an abusive son of a bitch either. So you can go quietly or we could do what we did before." Jane says as she goes to grab her handcuffs.

"Really she would never press charges on me." Garrett says with a laugh.

"That's where you are wrong." Maura says for the first time. "Maybe before I wouldn't of said anything. There is one thing you didn't take into count. I'm a mother now all that I care about it the safety of my baby. Do you know how close you came to killing our child?" Maura asks with her hand touching her slowly showing baby bump as tears were rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry Maura. I got so angry if you'd just done what I asked." Garrett says with his pretty-boy smile.

"That's fucking it." Jane says as she walks up to handcuff him. She did expect a fight. However, she did not expect an elbow to the check. Once he had shaken her off him he went after Maura. Jane however was not going to let that happen. She tackles him from behind. He rolls over so she is under him and elbows her in the gut. Garret gets up and Frost punches him in the jaw. Garrett upper cuts Frost and knocks him to the ground. Jane kicks his feet out from under him and elbows him in the nose breaking it again. The blow stuns him enough for Korsak to cuff him and drag him to a cell.

"By the way I am pressing charges." Jane shouts as she gets up to stand. "Maura are you okay?" Jane asks.

Maura looks up at her and tears start to flow when she sees the blood from Jane's check running down her face. Jane can't take it and grabs her into a fierce hug. Once Maura feels the safeness of Jane's arm she completely lets go. All the tears from the fight last night, the pain of the bruises and the fear from earlier comes out. Everyone in the squad room walks out to give them their space.

"Maura sweetheart everything will be fine. Are you ready to go to my place?" Jane asks once Maura has calmed down.

"Yes I'm ready please take me away from here. I'll look at your check when we get to you place." Maura says with a watery smile.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took so long on this chapter I have been having some family issues. Anyways here you go and I know the story was short but you never know if this is really the ending or the beginning.

That Night at Jane's Apartment…

"Maur are you sure you're ok? You don't need to go to the doctor?" Jane asks for the hundredth time since they left the prescient.

"Jane I told you I say my doctor this morning. They did an ultrasound and the baby is fine. I'm a little sore and need to sleep but other than that I'm fine. Now sit down so I can look at your cheek." Maura says as she pushes Jane onto the sofa.

As Jane gets comfy Maura goes to find the first aid kit. "If you're sure, than ok, but Maur I'm fine. Let's just go to bed." Jane says as Maura perches on the coffee table to help Jane's cheek.

"Jane please shut up. Let me look at our cheek and ribs then we can go to bed." Maura says pleading with unshed tears in her eyes. At the tears Jane sits still while Maura cleans the cut. "I don't think your cheekbone is broken but I need to look at your ribs to. So take off your shirt."

"W…what?" Jane asks trying to hide her arousal.

"I want to look at your ribs. The fight could have broken them worse." Maura says as she waits for Jane to take off her shirt. "Please it will make me feel better." Maura pouts.

Jane knows that Maura knows that she can't resist that pout. With a sigh she carefully takes off her shirt praying her arousal won't show.

"Your ribs seem fine. However you need to not do anything strenuous for a while." Maura says with a smirk.

"Ok, can I put my shirt back on?" Jane asks.

"Yea that's fine. Jane do you mind if I ask you a question?" Maura asks timidly while she puts up the first aid kit.

Jane pauses briefly while putting on her shirt. 'Shit she noticed.' She thought. "Sure Maur anytime." Jane says uncaringly or at least she tried.

"Have you ever been afraid?" Maura asks not looking Jane in the eyes.

"Yes, but Maura it's ok to be afraid. You've been through a traumatic event." Jane says getting up to go into the kitchen.

"No I mean afraid to do what your heart is telling you?" Maura asks again.

'Yes every day,' Jane thought. "Well yea Maur there are some things that are hard to do no matter how bad you want to." Jane says as Maura stand there debating Jane thinks of something. "Please tell me you aren't thinking about taking him back?" she asks.

"No, God no. I don't think I could trust him with my baby." Maura says as her hand rubs her stomach absent-mindly.

"Ok good, well than what aren't your head and heart agreeing on?" Jane asks hoping it's not what she thinks.

"Well there's this person and I have feeling for them." Maura starts not looking Jane in the eye.

"Really who is he?" Jane asks praying that Maura can't hear the hurt.

"First let me finish." Maura says at Jane's nod she continues. "There is this person and I have feelings for them. The problem is I don't know if they feel the same way." Maura hold her hand up when she notices Jane starting to speak. Jane snaps her mouth shut and Maura starts again. "I think I've interpreted the signs correctly but I'm not sure. I mean this person is very important in my life and I don't want to lose it I don't want our relationship to change. However I want to be with her so badly. I mean I don't…" Maura was cut short when she notices Jane's face. "Jane what's wrong?"

"Her?" was the only thing Jane could ask however in her mind it was more like this. 'Her, what the fuck Maura. What about me? I want to be with you. I've been sending signals.' At that last thought Jane thought maybe she might be lucky at least lucky in love.

"Yea her is that ok?" Maura asks timidly.

"Maur that's fine. Who is she?" Jane asks praying.

"Well I don't know. I don't want to ruin my relationship with her." Maura says hoping Jane will get the hind.t

"How is telling me going to ruin..." Jane stops "Wait is it me?" Jane asks.

"Yes and I know you don't …" Maura didn't even have time to finish as Jane rushes forward kissing her.

As Jane pulls back Maura tries to follow her. "Please don't finish that sentence. I have feelings for you. I want to be with you."

"What about the baby?" Maura asks.

"Baby ever since you told me all I could think about is how much I want to be the one raising that baby with you." Jane says seriously.

"Oh, Jane I'm so happy you said that." Maura says.

"I know baby now let's go to bed." Jane says

THE END

A/N2: This is the end of this chapter. I might do some one-shots and a whole other story to go with it but it will depend on the reviews. Then again I might just do it to do it.


End file.
